She Doesn’t Know Me
by DarkSwanApprentice
Summary: This came to me while rewatching the Framework episodes. In the beginning of the whole series my theory was May was Skye/Daisy’s mother. This is a what if type of thing. What if Diasy was May’s daughter and was taken away as a baby? She was lost and May discovered who she was in season 1. What if when they were in the Framework, May thought her daughter was lost AND dead?


The framework was the absolute worst. Daisy and Jemma hacked in to find their team, get their location, and then get out.

It all started when Daisy woke up to find herself in a relationship with Ward of all people. If that weren't enough, after she played along and went to her apparent job at Hydra, her mother was not who she should be.

The moment Daisy saw her, she felt relief and a sense of comfort. She was about to hug her, but May didn't seem to realize they were mother and daughter. She approached Daisy with a cold expression on her face.

"It can't be..." Daisy said to herself when she looked for Jemma at her Hydra computer and saw her status as deceased.

"Can't be what?" Said a voice she recognized, but was cold and hard.

Daisy turned around.

"Mo-" she stopped when she saw the dead and far away look in her mother's eyes. This wasn't the woman she knew, maybe before Melinda May knew Skye was her long lost daughter Daisy, but not now, not in the real world.

"May." Skye caught herself before she could say "mom."

"Are you okay? I came in here looking for you." Daisy stood up.

"Could have started with the briefing room." May went to walk away.

"Hey." Daisy grabbed her arm, "I got into the framework."

"I don't care what you hacked." May grumbled.

"It's me!" Daisy was desperate for her mother to recognize her.

"Do I need to get you drug tested?" May demanded, tired of this. "Get in the briefing room."

"Sorry." Daisy said.

May walked away and Daisy had to gather herself for a moment. Her mother didn't know her own daughter, all she saw was Skye, a young agent under her command. It was the worst feeling.

In the briefing room, May called the room to order and said they have a potential inhuman they believed was funneling teragen crystals to potential inhumans.

A picture popped up, and Daisy recognized the brother of Senator Nadeer.

"Look who's perking up." May noticed Daisy's eyes widen. "You know him."

"No." Daisy said quickly.

"Well get to know him, you and Ward take point." She instructed. "I want this intel at any cost."

Daisy and Ward arrived to find Vijay locked to a chair and beaten to hell. While Ward grilled him, Daisy watched, horrified.

When it was Daisy's turn, she was timid and scared. She carefully questioned him, and felt her phone vibrate.

"I expect more than this." Read a text from May. She turned around and realized the woman was watching from outside the room.

She stepped it up a notch, saying she knew his real name and that he had a Hydra issued ID that someone made for him.

"Is there a threat within Hydra?!" Daisy demanded.

Vijay went off, ranting about his DNA not being a crime snd caling Daisy a bitch. Before long, Ward punched him and knocked him out.

"Ward!" Daisy was shocked.

"You got quiet, Vijay." Ward said.

"Maybe because of his broken jaw." Daisy rolled her eyes.

That was when May burst in.

"No more games."

She threw a glass of water on Vijay to wake him up. He sat up with a start and stared at who was in front of him.

"You're her, Bahrain." He said hoarsely. "It's funny because the world blames imhumans for what happened. But it was you who got it wrong."

May aimed a gun at his head and Daisy couldn't watch anymore.

"May this isn't you." Daisy stood next to her. Her mother looked at her with that same coldness. "Wake up!"

Daisy realized she was giving herself away again. "We need him."

May sighed and lowered her gun. "Take him downstairs for testing."

"Yes ma'am." Daisy was relieved.

"The doctor will get answers."

"No not him! No!" Vijay yelled.

Daisy tugged him into the hallway as he kept begging for them not to take him to this doctor.

"I'll talk, alright. That ID was real!"

"Shut up!" Daisy repeated a few times and pushed him into a corner. "What did you mean? The Bahrain op was a success."

"You have a sick and twisted idea of success." Vijay said.

In this world, May didn't kill the inhuman girl and the kid went on to kill people with her powers. It was what led to inhumans being hated so much.

Daisy tried to convince him to let her help him, but he threw her off by saying there were cameras, then he punched her and ran.

Around the next corner, he ran straight into Hydra agents who electrocuted him.

"We have him doctor." One of the agents said and that was when Fitz came around the corner.

"You lost control of the prisoner." He was different here too. Sadistic and cold, like May.

Daisy said she would have caught him eventually. But Fitz led her and the prisoner away to be tested.

The testing everyone was talking about was torture, and it was nightmarish. Fitz said it was a way to figure out their powers without triggering terragenesis.

"Fitz, this is wrong. Crimes against humanity wrong." Daisy told him.

"You've been a great asset, Skye, but unless I ask for your opinion, don't give it." Fitz said and walked away to sit at a desk. "How are things going with Grant Ward? I noticed your application for co-habitation."

"Good." Daisy said quietly.

May opened the door, saving Daisy from any further questioning.

"Sir, there's a report you need to see. Subversive activity at a school. A woman with a SHIELD ID, called in by a teacher. Suspect was in her 20s-" May said.

"Did you get her name? Who was this?" It might be Simmons. The teacher who reported it was Coulson.

"You can go." Fitz dismissed her and May looked over her shoulder.

Before she walked out the door, she heard Fitz say to have all assets on this one. Daisy rushed out, headed to find Simmons before they could.

"Hey, what's up? You get a call?" Ward annoyingly caught up with her when she exited the elevator into the lobby.

"No, I just have some stuff to do." Daisy said.

"Hey, Skye you never leave early. You've been pissed at me all morning, your attitude sucks-"

"Yes! I am mad! I tried to get closer to you and you shut me down." She was trying to get rid of him at this point, she didn't care if she hurt his feelings. "You say you need space, fine, take all the space you want. But right now I need some of my own."

That seemed to shut him up, so she turned around and walked out. She went to her agreed meetup place and found Simmons, who said the story was a cover up and she woke up in a mass grave at the academy. Then she said Coulson was different, he even let Hydra arrest a child.

"My mom is different too. Way more damaged than in the real world. She has no idea I'm her daughter." Daisy had to stop the tears from coming.

"Daisy, I'm sorry." Simmons stopped.

"In this world, she never found me again. To her, I'm Skye still."

"Are you going to tell her the truth?" Simmons asked.

"Not right now, she might think I'm crazy. She's like number three at Hydra."

"Why did Radcliffe build this place? He was never into Hydra." Simmons said.

"Ladies," Ward appeared with a gun. "We need to talk."

"Ward." Simmons gasped.

"How do you know my name? Skye what have you told her?!" He demanded.

"So it's Skye again?" Simmons asked.

"You have another name?" He was obviously pissed.

"No, I'm Skye." Daisy tried to de-escalate the situation.

"Why is Hydra after her?" He referred to Simmons. "Is she your source in the resistance?"

Flashlights appeared in the distance and they could hear yelling.

"We need to go before psycho stalker..." Simmons yelled.

"Ward look at me! I have never betrayed you! Ever!" Daisy yelled and put her gun down. "We're real."

"Is she your source in the resistance?" Ward demanded again.

"No!" The girls yelled in unison.

"I have nothing to do with the resistance." Skye said.

"Over here!" A Hydra agent yelled from the top of the stone steps nearby. Ward shot him immediately.

"But I do!" He said. "Let's go. Who's car is this?"

With Ward's help, they made their escape. Much to Simmons' surprise, Ward was a double agent protecting Daisy. They made it back to Daisy's apartment. She had to explain that Fitz was the evil doctor.

Daisy wanted to crawl in a corner and cry. Radcliffe tried to fix a regret for each person. Instead of fixing Daisy being taken from her mother, May didn't kill the inhuman child. Here, if May hadn't lost her daughter, it might actually be a beautiful place. The inhuman girl would be alive and Hydra wouldn't have won, and Daisy would have the life she always wanted. She probably wouldn't even want to leave.

But she couldn't sit around and sulk. They had to get out and come back in with a game plan. Simmons hit the button to take them out, but it didn't work. Aida found out about it and disabled it somehow. They were stuck.

Daisy had to move past this obstacle too. She had to try to get through to Coulson. She went to the school he worked at and found his car, climbing into the backseat.

When he got in, he was initially scared and resistant. She told him who he was, that he wasn't this Hydra brainwashed teacher. Finally, it clicked.

"Daisy." He said.

The next morning, she went to his classroom with him. She told him the truth, everything. And he responded in a surprising way. He believed her and told her it had to be the soap. Daisy figured it had to be the Tahiti memory changes.

Then another curveball hit, Ward called to warn her that Hydra was coming for Coulson. Daisy groaned and told Coulson he would need a substitute.

She took him back to her apartment where Simmons was hiding. In this world, he seemed to be a little more dorky than usual. Daisy came to the conclusion that they would have to trust Ward. Simmons wanted to reach out to Fitz but Daisy knew it wouldn't work. She sympathized, she would do anything to get through to her mother. But they had to find Radiffe and Daisy had to go back to Hydra headquarters where she knew they would take her in if they caught her, but she needed intel.

Ward saw her walk in and rolled his eyes. She sat at her desk, and walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?" He leaned over her desk. "It's not safe."

"This would go a lot faster if you would quit mouth breathing on me." Daisy said.

He saw what she was hacking into on her computer and almost jumped out of his skin.

"Madam Hydra's restricted files?! You've lost your mind."

"The soap made me do it. Let's go." Daisy got up. Ward was stunned for a second before he followed her.

But they didn't made it out of the building. They were almost to the doors when May yelled for her to come with them.

Ward leaned in to hug her, saying they could take them and run. But she handed him a piece of paper to give to Simmons.

"Skye..." He was scared for her.

"I'll be fine." She insisted and left him.

She followed May to the briefing room where she found out Simmons was their new target, and Madam Hydra requested her specifically. This was bad.

Shortly after, she got into a car with May and a handful of agents. They rode out to a home that looked innocent, and when they stormed the house she heard screaming and saw Mack yelling for them to stop. A little girl called him daddy and tried to get to him.

Daisy watched as her mother siezed the child without hesitation. This would give her nightmares. Her mother would never hurt a child.

They arrested them both and took them back to headquarters, locking them in separate interrogation rooms. Daisy went in to talk to hope and told May she got nothing, that the little girl was just scared.

This was disturbing her on many levels. Daisy went in to talk to Mack. For a moment, it seemed like he knew her. She assured him Hope was safe.

Mack called her Daisy Johnson and said they were both SHIELD agents. Daisy wanted to get him out, but when she mentioned Yoyo, he looked clueless. He revealed the microphone between his hands and said he was sorry, it was what May told him to say.

Daisy ran like hell from the room. As soon as she opened the door, she saw her mother marching toward her with two agents, looking murderous. Daisy hesitated for a second before running.

Eventually, she was caught. She almost made it out of the lobby, but over a dozen agents stood in her way and she was knocked to the floor.

Through the men beating the hell out of her, she could see her mother watching with no sympathy. The tears finally came, and she went limp and gave up. She was dragged to an interrogation room.

People came and went, trying to get intel any way they could. Fitz eventually came in too, and try as she might, she couldn't get through to him.

She felt like the torture would never end. She even tried to tell Fitz that Simmons was in love with him and this place wasn't real. This only seemed to anger him further, since he struck her hard across the face.

Eventually, Aida came in too. She knew who Daisy really was, and admitted that she was the one who built the psycho prison they were all in. She tried to bribe Daisy, saying she could fix what happened with May. She said she would send the two of them somewhere where they could live Daisy's childhood over again, no regrets and a peaceful life. Daisy could grow up happy and loved and have a good life.

Daisy considered it for a second, it was tempting, but it wouldn't be real. The real world might be painful for her, with awful memories and a stolen childhood, but it was real.

Then she was left alone, she talked to Radcliffe through the walls. His love Agnes was dead at Fitz's hand and he was dragged into this.

He said he never intended this, he wanted to let people live out their lives in peace and pain free. But Aida killed him and hijacked it.

Finally, her mother came in. She couldn't take it, she couldn't be tortured by her own mother.

"So you've betrayed us all, hacked Hydra, and fed intel to subversives." May crossed her arms.

"Please." Daisy groaned, feeling on the brink of death.

May rushed forward and Daisy moved into a corner. Her mother grabbed her arm and dragged her back out.

"Please, don't." Daisy begged.

May was confused. With everyone else, the girl rebelled and didn't care about the consequences. She had seen the footage herself.

"You don't get to beg for mercy." May hit the girl across the face with her fist.

Daisy began to sob.

"Mom, please."

"You must be delirious." May was appalled. "I don't have a daughter."

"Yes you do!" Daisy said hoarsely. "It's me, I'm Daisy. You tried to keep me away from my insane father but he took me anyway and then he lost me."

"My daughter is dead!" May yelled. "How dare you!"

She raised her fist again and Daisy shrunk into a corner.

"Mom, please don't. I love you, you're my mother and I would never do anything to hurt you." Daisy stared at the floor, waiting for the blow.

"He took my daughter and she was killed." May said in a dark voice.

"Did Hydra tell you that?" Daisy dared to look up. She could see the small glint of doubt in May's eyes. The older woman backed out of the room. She had a mission, they had to stop the Patriot.

Meanwhile, Daisy waited. She was sure she was going to die here. She could only hope it wasn't at her mother's hand.

It seemed like days. But her mother finally came back in. That same cold and dead stare, the distance in her eyes.

"Is it true? That you're an inhuman?" She asked.

Daisy stood up.

"Yeah, powerful enough to bring this whole damn place down." She said.

May pulled a terragen crystal from her sleeve, much to Daisy's surprise.

"Let's hope so." She threw the crystal on the ground and Daisy felt the stone encase her before she burst out the same way she had the first time.

"You're looking better." May said as she pulled her daughter up off the floor.

Daisy checked herself, all her wounds were healed. Now they needed to fight their way out. In the end, Madam Hydra cornered them. But Daisy had her powers back and she'd had enough. She quaked the psychopath out of a window and sent her crashing to the ground.

It wasn't without its complications, but they made it to the rebel base. When they finally had a quiet moment, Daisy felt compelled to ask May what made her change her ways.

"When an enemy sacrifices his life for yours, you have to question if you're on the right side." May said. Apparently the Patriot sacrificed his life for hers, after she found a building full of kids being blown up by Hydra. They would do anything to crush the rebellion. That meant Jefferey was dead in the real world.

"How did you know about Daisy? Are you really...?" May couldn't finish.

"I don't know what Hydra told you, but it's me. My father took me, Hydra took me from him, SHIELD rescued me, and I was put in the system." She wasn't sure if May could handle the whole truth, but for now this would do.

May approached her, and stood face to face, studying the girl's features. She wanted to see if this was truly her daughter.

"I understand if you're skeptical, you've been through a lot. But you're my mother." Daisy looked at the floor.

May took a deep breath and walked away. Daisy was certain she just needed to clear her head. It was a lot to take in.

Meanwhile, she and Simmons needed to find the backdoor. Radcliffe gave her come coordinates while she was in the interrogation room, and it was supposed to be a nice little park.

But the way to do that was to show bodycam footage May had of Hydra blowing up a building with kids inside. They needed to distract Hydra forces so they could safely get to the coordinates.

Together, they stormed the television studio and recorded Coulson encouraging people to rise up and fight, saying Hydra lies to push their agenda and showing the footage. Ward agreed to stay behind and keep the broadcast going so everyone could escape.

Once they were back at the base, Daisy and Simmons discussed a plan. The world outside them was fighting back and Hydra was trying to maintain control, their plan worked.

They had the coordinates and they just needed to get everyone there, which they knew wouldn't be easy for Fitz and Mack. Coulson would go willingly, Daisy was sure she could convince May to. The older woman was not only bonding with Daisy but with Coulson too. She was beginning to act more like herself, doing things that came naturally like helping Coulson with his tie and mothering Daisy.

This was the point where May said they would have to leave Fitz for now and come back for him when they had help. Simmons was understandably hesitant but ultimately agreed.

Daisy managed to keep Mack around, he was just about to go home but she convince him they needed him for a mission. When everything was ready and they were going to find the exit point, she couldn't find Simmons. This scared her.

She roamed the base and nothing. Finally, she ran into Coulson and May having a discussion.

"Have you guys seen Simmons?" She asked.

"She went to find Alastor Fitz." May simply said.

"Why didnt you tell me?!" Daisy was frustrated at this point.

"It seemed important to her." May simply said.

"We need to get her here now."

"Look, I don't know what this other world crap is about-" May began to say.

"You told her?" She asked Coulson.

"It just came up in conversation." Coulson shrugged.

"How does an alternate world come up in conversation?" Daisy was stunned.

"I like to think it's because we were bonding but I can't speak for her." Coulson guestured to May.

"Can we talk?" Daisy said to May. The woman nodded and followed her daughter to an empty room.

"Look, you can believe me or not but here it is. This world isn't real, we're trapped in a digital prison. In the real world, you killed that inhuman girl and none of this nightmare happened. You found me living in a van and we had no idea we were mother and daughter for months. You were a SHIELD agent, you and Coulson picked me up and recruited me. I had no idea you lost your daughter, but I had no family. I grew up in the foster system. When a DNA test was ran, by Coulson of all people after he had his suspicions, it came back positive and we began to bond. It's been a few years now. And you're everything I could have hoped for in a mother."

Daisy had to take a deep breath and gather herself. All she wanted now was her mother, her real mother back.

"You trained me to be the best, you support me, you love me. And I love you. Half the time I feel like I might not ever measure up to you, but you always keep pushing me to do my best. I just need you to believe me right now."

She turned in a circle and tried to stop the tears that were threatening to spill. Surprisingly, she felt a hand on her arm.

"Daisy." May's voice said softly. That was the voice of the woman Daisy knew and loved.

May turned her around and pulled her into an embrace. Daisy sobbed into her mother's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I'm not the mother you remember." May said sadly.

Daisy clung tighter for a few more moments before she pulled away and got herself together.

"Let's just go home." She walked out of the room.

Simmons returned right as they were piling into the quinjet, hysterically saying she tried to lure Fitz to her but accidentally killed his father, and now Fitz wouldn't ever come with them.

They flew to the coordinates which were supposed to be at a public fountain in a park, but ended up being at some industrial factory in a vat of hot molten liquid.

Daisy had a theory that the backdoor was covered, and if she quaked it they would be able to go in. She did, and she was right, but that was when Hydra stormed the building.

"Hydra!" May yelled and yanked Daisy backwards by the arm. They ended up behind a wall, May shoving Daisy behind her. She and Daisy took out as many as they could.

Coulson thought they were in the clear and walked out to the edge.

"Phil!" May said.

He took two steps out and was shot.

"He's going to die!" Simmons panicked.

"Not if I can help it. Stay here." She warned Daisy. She stepped out and took out the last two Hydra agents shooting at them.

Then she nodded at everyone else to come out.

"Come with me." Coulson said to May as she picked him up and helped him to the edge.

"How can you be sure it will work?" May asked.

"I guess it's going to be a leap of faith type of thing." Coulson said.

Daisy quaked the exit point and Coulson let himself fall backwards into it, disappearing.

"Daisy..." May said, watching the world around them as it began to show just how animated it was.

"I'm right behind you." Daisy quaked it again.

"Promise?" May actually looked panicked. She believed completely now, this was her daughter she was looking at, there was a real world where they had each other, she never died.

"I promise. I love you." Daisy said.

May inhaled deeply, she could hear the truth in those words. She nodded once, Daisy opened the portal, and she jumped.

To Daisy's surprise, Radliffe had showed up with Fitz and knocked him out, throwing him over the edge with Simmons going after him.

But Mack refused to leave. He saw the evidence but he didn't want to leave his daughter. Unable to convince him and knowing the world was shutting down, and that her mother wouldn't hesitate to come after her, she jumped herself.

May woke up in an absolute panic, she had been strapped to a board and in the framework for weeks. She was weak, and looking around for Daisy. Wherever she was, her daughter was nowhere to be found. But Phil was right in front of her, his hands helping steady her.

"Daisy's not here, we'll find her." He assured her. "You jumped."

"I followed you." She smiled and snaked a hand over his shoulder. Next to her daughter, Phil was the other person in her world that she would want to wake up from this insanity next to.

"I'm surprised you did, I was a little squirrely on the other side." He detached the tubes keeping her alive.

"It was kind of cute." She groaned as he picked her small frame up in his arms and lowered her to the floor. She was incredibly weak and felt exhausted.

"We need to find Daisy and Simmons. How did they get in?" May said.

"You and I both know she hacked her way in." Phil smirked.

"She came after us. She risked going into a world she didn't know to find us." May smiled.

She may not have known her daughter in the framework, hell she didn't even know herself, but waking up now she knew she would have done the same thing. She couldn't imagine how Daisy felt finding out her mother was missing.

"Oh God." May pulled her hair back from her face. "What did I do to Daisy?"

"It wasn't you, whatever happened, it wasn't you." Coulson could tell she was starting to come to terms with the fact that she was Hydra.

"No, no I watched her while she was tortured. I enjoyed it!" May's eyes went wide. "I hit my daughter, Phil."

"Melinda, you were being controlled."

"She didn't even try to fight me back." May jerked her hands away from Coulson when he tried to hold them and comfort her. "She just curled into a corner and I hit her. She almost died in there. Oh God, oh no." She was hysterical now.

"Listen to me, I saw how much she loves you. She forgives you, she cried for you." Coulson told her. "She told me she would drag you home if she had to.

"I can't believe I did all that. And I ordered the air strike that killed Mace. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Aida messed with our heads. I let a kid be taken by Hydra."

"So did I! I took a child for Hydra. Mack, oh God. I took his daughter and arrested him." May buried her face in her hands.

At that moment Fitz woke up, gasping and eyes wide.

"Take a breath." Coulson knew he would be in shock.

He started rambling about all the things he did. He approved the air strike, he killed Agnes, he tortured people, he tried to kill Simmons and devoted himself to Aida.

"We all did things we regret." May gasped from a corner.

"No, no you don't understand." Fitz couldn't seem to get out what he needed to say.

All of a sudden, Aida walked in the room. She made herself a human body in this world. She approached Fitz, smiling like this was a good thing.

"Ophelia?" Fitz was thrown.

Phil and May came to the realization that Aida was human and could be killed now, but Fitz wouldn't move for May to take the shot.

In the blink of an eye, Aida teleported Fitz out, much to the frustration it May and Coulson.

"Phil..." May said from where she was sitting.

The Russian man who worked for Aida was walking toward them, along with several copies. He was an android, they all were.

Without hesitation, Coulson closed and locked the door. He took some time to figure out where they were, under the ocean on an oil rig, while May went through what they had to work with in the room. She was in no shape to fight robots, and they were underwater surrounded by them.

Coulson told her they were in an underwater oil rig built in the Cold War, and May told him she found an emergency dose of epinephrine.

"Might give me enough strength to take on some terminators." She suggested.

"You'll be useless afterwards. Passed out or not breathing."

"So you'll give me mouth to mouth." May suggested.

"I'll find a way to take them myself. I don't want anymore bad to happen to you." He stood extremely close to her and looked at her in a way that sent a shiver down her spine.

In the end, she convinced him that it had to happen. She injected herself and felt the adrenaline rush. They both took on the robots here to guard them, and just as he said, she collapsed after. She was still conscious though.

He picked her up off the floor so they could get out together. Mack wasn't waking up, and they had to get out.

They were on their way up to the surface when something hit them and the place began to flood.

"We have to get out." Coulson yelled.

"What about Mack?" May yelled back.

"You'll drown down here. I'll get you to the surface and come back for him."

She was in no position to argue, she couldn't even stand on her own. He finally got her up to the surface, and was relieved to see Daisy and Yoyo there to meet them.

"Mom! Coulson!" Daisy ran forward.

"Daisy?" May couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"She's very weak." Coulson told Daisy as he passed her mother to her. Daisy dragged the woman to the containment module nearby.

"Mom!" Daisy sat her down and hugged her.

"Daisy." May sobbed. She was very weak and very emotional. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey," Daisy pulled back and looked at her mother, "escape now, talk later. I love you so much though."

May nodded. "I love you too."

Coulson had to drag Yoyo back to the module when Simmons said they needed to escape and there was no way to rescue Mack.

To everyone's shock, Aida teleported herself down to get Mack and brought him to the Zephyr. Simmons confirmed they were all safe, and the four on the rig got away in the containment module.

May passed out on her daughter's shoulder during the ride home. Once back on the Zephyr, Yoyo went to see Mack who was still in the framework, leaving Daisy, May, and Coulson alone.

"She's going to want to have a long discussion with you when she wakes up. There will be crying." Coulson said.

"She tried already, I told her we needed to get out first. She needs some food and water too." Daisy said.

"I'll see what I can find. We can get her to eat as soon as she wakes up." Coulson hurried off.

Daisy sat back and breathed. Everyone she loved was safe. Mack was still in the framework but they had his body. Her mother was alive and sleeping next to her, the man she thought of as a father was off to find food. Everything seemed right in the world.

Except Yoyo went in after Mack while everyone was distracted. And Simmons iced Fitz and Aida.

When Coulson came back after finding something to eat, he carefully carried May out and woke her up so Fitz and Aida could be locked in the module.

It wasn't easy to wake May up, but she sat up and ate and drank. After a small meal and some water, she felt better. They all finished right before landing and the three of them went into the base together. It was burnt to a crisp, the remaining agents had to blow it up to keep the killer robot replacements of Mack, Fitz, and Coulson from following them.

May and Daisy found themselves in a quiet corner. May felt awful about everything, she felt like a terrible mother, not recognizing her own daughter. And even after Daisy tried to convince her, she hit the young woman.

"Daisy, I-" May tried to say.

"Mom, that wasn't you. Your mind was programmed." Daisy told her.

"You can't tell me it wasn't bad." May said.

Daisy sighed. "Yeah, it was pretty bad. But I knew it wasn't you."

May stepped forward and brushed some hair from her daughter's face. "You tried to tell me. I'm so sorry, you tried to tell me and I didn't listen. I, I hurt you." She put a hand over her mouth to keep from sobbing.

"You were in a lot of pain. You thought I was dead, you were responsible for the deaths of a lot of kids." Daisy tried to pass it off.

"What I did is not okay!" May raised her voice.

Daisy jumped back a little, remembering the scary version of her mother in the framework.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" May stepped away from Daisy.

Daisy choked back a sob and grabbed her mother, holding tight and crying hard.

"My baby," May cried just as hard, holding her daughter to her, "I hurt you. Oh my God I'm so sorry."

They both sat down together and continued to hold each other. They got all their emotions out.

"I was terrified. I thought you would never believe me. I thought I would never get you back."

May just held her tighter.

"Mom?" Daisy asked. May hummed in response, not trusting herself to speak and not wanting to let go yet. "Would you have ever met me die?"

May pulled away. "Never. The second you told me you were my daughter Daisy, I began to doubt what I was told. Not many people knew I had a daughter, or her name. When you asked if Hydra told me you were dead, you shook me. I wondered how you could possibly know that. I still doubted you but after that, I began to follow my gut instinct, and something was always telling me to keep you close and safe."

Daisy smiled through her tears, it was nice to know that in any reality, her and her mother would find each other.


End file.
